


Turmoil

by Mysterious_Wonders20



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Character Bashing, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Evil Albus Dumbledore, Evil Molly Weasley, Evil Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley Bashing, Harry Potter is a Brat, Harry Potter is a Little Shit, Harry Potter is a Tease, Hermione Granger Bashing, Injury, M/M, Minor Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Molly Weasley Bashing, Post-War, Redeemed Draco Malfoy, Revenge, Ron Weasley Bashing, Severus Snape Lives, Sirius Black Lives, Slow Romance, snarry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:49:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26105992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysterious_Wonders20/pseuds/Mysterious_Wonders20
Summary: The war has just finished, yet Harry feels like his life is only just beginning. He has no one to turn to for help and no where he wants to be. He soon finds himself staying with the very much alive Potions Master and his Godfather. Will Harry ever lead a normal life now the war is over? Will he ever truly be happy and content?A Snarry story so don't read if you don't like them.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 15
Kudos: 112





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment your thoughts as I need validation!

**PROLOGUE**

**HARRY'S P.O.V**

**_*Flashback*_ **

_I stood in the clearing surrounded by three partially transparent ghosts. All familiar faces. James Potter, Lily Potter, and Remus Lupin. I stared in confusion. Where was Sirius Black? Shouldn't he be beside my parents and Remus?_

_"Where is Sirius?" I asked in a hoarse voice._

_"Oh hunny," my mother said as she stepped a little closer. "He is still alive. You will find him at Spinner's End."_

_"Snape's place?" I choked out in confusion._

_"Yes," Remus said sadly, staying where he was._

_I stood in silence for a few seconds. I couldn't look any of them in the eyes as a tear ran down my cheek._

_"I'm sorry Remus," I whispered._

_"It's okay Harry," he whispered back. "It's not your fault. I did this to make sure Teddy has a better life."_

_"I wish I could be here to see him die," I whispered, so quietly, but nonetheless they all heard me. "I've done so much for everyone, yet I won't get to see the bane of my existence brought down."_

_"You never know my dear," Lily said as she came to stand directly in front of me. "We will be right here beside you."_

_"I believe in you son," my father finally spoke up, tears running down his face. He came and stood beside Lily. "You make me so proud. Make us so proud. Nothing you do will ever stop that. Just keep your head up, breathe and you can achieve anything. You are a Potter after all."_

_I nodded my head, a determined look set on my face. I looked at each of them slowly. A smile spreading as I wiped away my tears._

_"Look after my boy," Remus whispered from where he stood._

_"Please stay with me," I said to the three ghosts in front of me._

_"Always Harry, darling," my mother whispered back._

_"We have never left you," James whispered with a wink as he wiped his tears. "Go get him."_

_I gave them one last smile before I dropped the third Deathly Hallows into my pocket for safe keeping. They faded away and I walked on – with renewed courage now. I heard voices over the hill and walked a bit faster, ready to face whatever came my way. I was no longer afraid. It was my destiny after all. Planned from before I was even born. When I got there, Voldemort turned to face me with an evil grin on his face._

_"Harry Potter," he said softly but with venom laced through his voice. He raised his wand and took a few steps forward. "The Boy-Who-Lived," Voldemort raised his voice, arm fully outstretched and pointing at my heart. "Come to die."_

_We were staring into each other's eyes – green met red._

_"AVADA KEDAVRA!" Voldemort shouted into the silent midnight air._

_As a green beam of light was seemingly coming towards me in slow motion, out of the corner of my eye I saw a Death Eater point his wand at me and whispered something. I saw a small invisible blast come out of the tip of his wand before I knew it too, was slowly coming towards me. I screamed in pain as both of the curses hit me simultaneously. Then there was an excruciating pain going through my forehead, chest and left leg. Then the blackness consumed me as I fell towards the leaf covered ground, my hearing slowly fading._

**_*ANOTHER FLASHBACK*_ **

_After I saw Dumbledore in my head, I knew I wasn't dead. I had survived. Once again I lived up to the name 'The Boy Who Lived'. As I slowly faded back into semi-consciousness, I realised I was still on the ground. But so was Voldemort. After he got to his feet, he demanded someone check me over. Luckily Narcissa came forward. She felt my rapid heartbeat, lent down and asked in the quietest whisper if Draco was still alive. After telling her yes, she lied to Voldemort that I was indeed dead._

_As I was being carried by Hagrid, I came up with a plan to stay as still as possible until the right moment. I could somehow still feel that not all the Horcruxes had been dealt with. That must only mean one thing... Hermione and Ron failed at killing Nagini. Damn them. If they had just done it, then maybe I could have sprung my surprise attack on Voldemort sooner. Maybe even prevent any more deaths from happening while he was no where near Hogwarts. But luck never overly seems to be on my side, right?_

_What I was expecting to do was somehow kill Nagini and then kill him. What I wasn't expecting was for Neville to pull out the Sword of Gryffindor from the Sorting Hat and destroying the last Horcrux. As soon as I felt a wave of peacefulness wash over me, I knew it was time. I made my move. I duelled with the Dark Lord and with every last ounce of energy and will I struggled to try and win._

_The words of my father, mother, and Remus playing through my mind in the last moments before I won. I needed to do it for them. For Teddy. For everyone who lost someone because of this battle. For my friends. And most importantly, I needed to do it for myself._

_I pushed all my energy through my wand with a scream, determination within the fire of my eyes. I felt it disarm the Elder Wand before Voldemort's Killing curse rebounded and hit him. I watched in satisfaction as all life drained from his eyes. His wide eyes stared into mine as I caught the Elder Wand._

_I couldn't move anymore. My mind, my body, everything hurt. I collapsed on to my side as silence engulfed the area. No one truly knew how to act. Do they celebrate for the win? But what about the injured and the dead? Confliction ran through them as half clapped and the rest solemnly looked around at the true aftermath of damage and loss._

_No one came near me as the rest of the Death Eaters were either arrested or killed. I lay on the ground by myself for hours as the injured were collected for treatment and the dead bodies lain in lines waiting to be identified. I was waiting for Hermione or Ron to come up to me. To give me a comforting hug. To celebrate for our hard work. But they didn't come. No one did._

_I finally had the energy to push myself off the hard, cold stone floor. I stumbled towards the Great Hall, standing in the destroyed, half-crumbled doorway just watching the sombre mass of people huddling with their families and friends. I let a tear fall as I observed the large number of bodies on the floor. I started to walk along the isle of bodies, taking time too appreciate each person no longer with them and thank them for their contribution. I saw familiar faces, well known faces and unrecognisable faces._

_I had just finished looking at the very last person when I heard some loud sobbing to my right. I looked up to find a bunch of red heads and a fuzzy haired girl hugging in a circle. I started to take a step towards them when a tightening in my chest and a voice in the back of my head told me not to. I cast a notice-me-not charm before taking a few quiet steps towards the group._

_I looked closer and identified the voice to belong to Ginny Weasley. I frowned as I continued to listen._

_"If only we hadn't taken those damn payments from the old man," Mrs. Weasley sobbed this time, shaking her head. "Maybe Fred would still be alive."_

_"I wish I could say to his face how much of a fucking wit he is," another sad voice said, Ron Weasley. "All the money in the world can't bring back my brother. He think he is so high and mighty, privileged little brat. He won't understand."_

_I frowned as I hid behind a broken table, taking away the charm as I hugged my knees to my chest. I continued to listen in on the conversation between the Weasley Clan and Hermione. I still didn't know who they were talking about. At first it sounded like Voldemort but as soon as payment was mentioned, that through me off._

_"I want to break off our friendship," Hermione said, trying to stay calm and collected but her voice wavered a little. "I only stayed his friend because I was being payed. If I had never accepted the deal, I would still have my parents. It's only because I was his associate that put them at risk."_

_"I bet the lazy shit is still laying on the ground outside," Ron breathed out in anger. "Probably welling in his own self-pity while the rest of us pick up the destruction he helped make. I just want to smack some sense in to him."_

_"Ron, as much as I would appreciate you smacking some sense in to Harry, I don't think the rest of the Wizarding World would. I think they would hate you for damaging their precious little hero," Ginny hissed with disgust in her voice._

_I gasped so quietly, even I could barely hear it. A tear ran down my face as the words truly registered. Me? They were being paid to be my friends? They wanted to stop being friends? I felt the tightness in my chest become more suffocating. I knew I couldn't handle listening to much more._

_"Do you think now that the war has stopped, so will the payments?" Hermione asked, a quiver in her voice._

_"That's what Dumbledore said," Mrs. Weasley said in between sobs._

_"At least I have enough money to comfortably live on my own for a year or two," Hermione continued. "I can't believe how well it worked out. We've been getting his money without him knowing."_

_I couldn't handle it. Dumbledore had something to do with all this. And by the sounds of it he was paying them with my own money! There's just absolutely no way this could be happening. All I ever knew in life is a lie. I no longer have an adoptive family, best friends, anything._

_I closed my eyes and used the last of my magic to push through the wards of Hogwarts to apparate away. I opened my eyes and I was sitting on the ground of my almost empty room at Privet Drive._


	2. Chapter 2

**THIRD PERSON P.O.V**

It had been a week after the war had ended. Harry left after over-hearing the Weasley's to find refuge in his old bedroom at Privet Drive. The bedroom had minimal furniture in it which didn't matter to Harry, he just needed a place to be alone. Considering he grew up feeling all alone in this house, he felt at peace, at home in a strange way. He knew he wouldn't be able to go back to Hogwarts unless running in to the Weasley's.

Harry hadn't left the house since he arrived, spending most of the time crying on the bare, worn out bed. There was no food in the cupboard, but by a miracle he didn't die of starvation. His magic seemed to be keeping him alive as if it knew he had more to live for. He had barely been sleeping as thoughts kept his mind racing all day and night. Harry only managed to sleep when his body was utterly exhausted and forced him to sleep. On the seventh day he decided to pick up the Resurrection Stone to speak to his parents again.

"Harry darling," his mother said as she crouched down in front of him. "You must get up."

"Go find Sirius," James whispered from behind Lily.

"But I'm so tired," Harry said, feeling his eyes getting heavy for the first time in a while.

"Sirius will help you when you get there," Lily whispered, reaching out to touch his cheek, yet her hand passed straight through Harry's face as a sad smile appeared on Lily's face.

"You need help as much as he needs it," James said, crouching down as well. "He misses you, craves to hug you. You mustn't give up the fight just yet son."

Harry closed his eyes, tears spilling out. A sob escaped him before he could stop it. Before he knew, he was full on sobbing, crying out loud and unable to stop.

"Who are you?" his father asked loud enough to be heard over the sobs.

"Harry James Potter," Harry whispered, as the tears continued to roll down his cheeks.

"That's right," James smiled, hand reaching out to pat his head before he realised it would just fall through. "And us Potter's never give up. We are strong. You can do it son."

Harry nodded his head with a sad smile on his face as less tears rolled down. He placed the stone back in his pocket before summoning up the last of his magical energy to get ready to apparate to Spinner's end. Harry didn't even have enough physical energy to stand up, so he apparated from his spot sitting against the wall. Closing his eyes, he popped away and landed on the partially dusty floor of Severus Snape's house. Within a few seconds of landing, Sirius came hurdling into the living room to find Harry slumped against the wall near the fireplace. Harry smiled sadly at him before passing out.

**> _< >_< >_<**

Harry woke up slowly, feeling much better. He was still sore but didn't feel as tired like beforehand. He looked around to find himself in a strange bedroom. Slowly memories of before Harry passed out came back and realisation dawned on him. Currently he was in Severus Snape's house where Sirius had been hidden for almost the last two years. Shock still in Harry's system from being lied to yet again, as well a little anger deep down below the surface. He got out of bed and walked down stairs, hearing Sirius talking with someone else. Harry froze as he recognised the second voice. No way that could be Severus Snape. He held Severus as he died. There's no way he is alive. Yet as Harry walked into the living room, he stared at the one and only Severus Snape. Pale and sickly looking, yet alive.

"Harry," Severus nodded as he gestured for the younger to sit on the couch beside Sirius.

"I'm sure you have some questions," Sirius quietly said as he adjusted himself so he could see Harry better.

"How?" Harry whispered.

"You'll have to speak up," Severus said, a frown on his face, no bite in his words like usual.

"How?" Harry said a little louder after clearing his throat. "How are you both still alive? I mean I watched both of you die. I held you in my arms while you took your last breath," the last part was said directly to Severus.

"Well the night you went to the ministry to save me," Sirius said after a few seconds of silence. "Severus sent me a Patronus asking where I was. After I sent him a reply saying I was still at Grimmauld Place, he flooed over and we quickly concocted a plan so I didn't have to leave the house and be put in danger. Severus asked Emmeline Vance if she would want to take the Polyjuice and participate since she wasn't meant to leave the guard of Grimmauld Place. She agreed because she hadn't left in two months. Unfortunate for her, it was her last time at the house as well as outside of here. Severus then decided to keep me here, afraid Dumbledore would find out."

Harry's nostrils flared as Sirius mentioned Dumbledore's name. His anger still so raw at the old man that it seeped off him, flicking out and knocking over the small coffee table in the middle of the room. Severus rolled his eyes before correcting the table.

"Take a few deep breaths," Severus said, pulling out a Calming Draught potion and handing it to him.

"And you?" Harry asked after swiftly drinking it, not even grimacing at the taste.

"I suspected my death would either be caused at the hand of Voldemort himself or Nagini," Severus said after a few seconds. "I started to brew anti-venom and blood replenisher potions, carrying them around with me in case it was Nagini I succumbed too."

"Yet I saw you die," he whispered, looking into charcoal black eyes.

"I merely passed out for a few minutes," Severus whispered back, staring intently at the pained jaded green eyes.

Harry had no words, he was still in shock at seeing both men alive. He continued to look into Severus's dark eyes. Somehow finding small comfort from within them. Severus didn't need to say the words, Harry could see it, feel it. The older man was deeply sorry. He was remorseful in not getting in contact any sooner and allowing Harry to continue to believe he was dead.

Harry turned his head towards Sirius, not finding the same comfort as he did with Severus. Sirius found it hard to keep eye contact. Harry just knew that Sirius was ashamed and beating himself up for failing him as a Godfather. He could see it on his Godfather's face and in his body language.

"Have you got somewhere to stay?" Severus asked after the silence dragged on a little too long for his comfort. That was saying something.

"Well there are places I could stay. But not anywhere I want to be," Harry said honestly, defeated in the fact no one had tried to find him since he had disappeared.

Harry didn't want to be anywhere near the Weasley's or any of the survivors of the war. He knew some would never be able to move passed the fact their loved one or ones died during this war. And he just knew a lot would blame it all on him. He had seen the looks even hours after it ended as he sat in the Great Hall watching families find their missing loved ones, dead or alive.

"You can stay here if you wish," Severus said after watching the small changes of emotions cross over Harry's face during the silence.

"I would appreciate it," Harry whispered as he looked into those eyes again.

The three stayed in a semi-comfortable silence. Sirius refused to make eye contact with Harry, so Harry just continued to maintain eye contact with Severus. Feeling a tightness beginning to knot in his stomach the longer time went on.

"Are you hungry?" Sirius asked quietly, playing with them hem of his long sleeve shirt.

"I haven't eaten in a while, I wouldn't mind a bite," replied Harry, feeling his stomach clench from being depleted of substantial food in days.

"How long?" whispered Severus, leaning forwards slightly in his chair.

"What?" Harry turned his head to look at the other.

"How long since you last ate?" Severus rephrased his question.

"How long was I out of it for when I got here?" Harry frowned, trying to add up the days in his head.

"Two nights," Sirius answered, a frown also appearing as he waited in anticipation for the answer he was about to receive. "Today is the third day you've been here."

"Well today would be my tenth day without food then," Harry answered as he stared at the floor, his eyes fixated on anything but the two men in the room with him.

"What?" Sirius gaped, his mouth hanging open in shock. "Are you serious?"

Harry nodded, feeling too tired to answer and waiting for a lecture any second. But it never came. Instead Sirius got up from the couch and walked out of the room. Harry heard sounds from the other room before smelling something delicious wafting through to the living room. Harry sheepishly looked up at Severus when he heard a deep grumble emit from his starved stomach.

"You mustn't do that again," Severus sighed with the corner of his lip twitching up a little.

"Yes Sir," Harry whispered, looking at the ground again.

"Just call me Severus," he said. "I am no longer your professor."

"Okay S-Severus," it felt so weird for Harry to say that out allowed even though he had been calling him Severus in his mind for the last few months.

"Here eat," Sirius said as he levitated a platter of roasted chicken and roasted beef sandwiches into the living room, followed by a cup of water and two cups of coffee.

"Thank you Siri," Harry mumbled as he grabbed one to munch on.

The three sat in silence as they ate the food. Harry sighed as he relaxed back into the couch, feeling exhausted. Considering he hasn't slept much for seven day before he then passed out for two, you could say he was feeling out of sorts. Not to mention the amount of magic he had been using the past two weeks between the end of the war and keeping him alive from self-starvation. His magical core probably needed to rest as much as possible in order for his body to start feeling better.

"Hey Harry," Sirius broke the silence. "What happened the night you defeated Voldemort? I've only read the reports in the newspaper, but you know how they exaggerate and also leave out a lot of details."

"I'm too tired to talk about it," Harry mumbled, not opening his eyes. "I could show you if we had a pensive."

"I do," Severus said, sipping the last of his coffee down. "I would be lying if I didn't say I am also curious to see it."

"Well I'll give you the memories," Harry opened his eyes, shifting on the couch to get more comfortable.

Severus held up his hand before whispering something. A few seconds later and a vial came flying out, which he caught swiftly. Harry held his wand to his forehead as a frown settled on to his face. He thought hard about all the memories he wanted to extract, hating having to relive them, and pulled them out one by one. After Harry had finished putting the last memory in, he nodded to Severus to close it up.

"May we look go and look now?" Severus asked, getting ready to stand up.

"Curiosity killed the cat," Harry mumbled, closing his eyes again and missing the small, very small, smile that graced Severus's face. "Yes you can."

"We'll be back," Sirius whispered as he eagerly got off the couch and followed Severus out of the room.

Harry sighed at the peace and quiet, settling into the couch and finding himself slowly drifting off to sleep. Meanwhile Severus closed the door to his office and walked over to his desk. He opened the secret compartment to reveal the pensive. He placed it gently on his desk before pouring the memories in. He nodded to Sirius as they both got closer to it. In unison they placed the tips of their wands on the surface before being dragged into the memories.

**_*In The Memories*_ **

Severus and Sirius stood side-by-side and watched all the event play out. Sirius couldn't help but crying when he saw his childhood friends dead. He heard a rumour that Remus may have been in the number to die, yet no one had released official records of who didn't survive due to the serve large volume of deaths. Sirius turned his head slightly to see Severus with a blank face, yet his only sign of sorrow at seeing Lily was his watery eyes.

The two watched in disbelief as Harry approached Voldemort. They watched the exchange, and just like Harry remembered, they saw it slowed down. Severus was watching Harry's face intently, hating to see the last moments he was spending alive before the spell hit. But then he saw slight movement of Harry's eyes. He was looking to the left. Severus turned his head and saw something that sped up his heart. A Death Eater whispered something before an invisible spell came whizzing at Harry.

"Hang on," Severus whispered, pausing the memory and moving over to the Death Eater.

Sirius frowned as he followed Severus. The memory was slowly rewound, then slowly played over and over in a loop. Severus studied the lip movements of the Death Eater, frowning in frustration.

"What is he saying?" Sirius asked.

"I honestly don't know," Severus sighed. "I need to do some more investigating."

Sirius and Severus watched the rest of the memories before the were ejected. The two stayed in an uncomfortable silence; both caught up in different parts of the memories. Severus left the room and walked back out to the living room. He sat down in his chair and was about to ask a question when he noticed the man in front of him was slowly breathing evenly. His face was peaceful, free of any pain.

Severus sighed as his eyes met with Sirus's. They shared a sad look before tunring back to the sleeping form. Severus went upstairs quietly and fetched a warm quilt. He softly placed it over the younger man before softly brushing some hair that had fallen onto the resting eyes. Severus withdrew his hand as he heard a peaceful sigh escape the young man followed by a small moan. Severus looked over at Sirius who was glaring holes in to him. Severus held his hands up for a second before he walked out of the room, down the hallway and down the stairs in to his underground potions lab.

Pulling a chair out from under the work bench, Severus sat down and pulled out a parchment. He thought hard on the memory Harry had shown, replaying the words the Death Eater had whispered over and over again. He wrote down any possible words he could make out. Severus filled the entire parchment with ideas, some he knew, some he didn't. Frowning, he summoned a few old books of dark spells. Surely the answer would be in here as the Death Eater's used older, dark spells passed down through generations.

A knock on the door interrupted his reading, Severus growled out in frustration before getting up and opening the door to reveal Sirius. He sighed before walking back in, giving silent permission for the other to come in.

"He is still asleep," Sirius said lowly, leaning against the wall beside the work bench.

"He'll be mentally, physically and magical exhausted for a while I dare say," Severus responded as he flipped the page over.

The silence grew louder as never men spoke, one caught up in his thoughts while the other caught up in research.

"Do you need something?" Severus asked, turning yet another page.

"No," Sirius sighed, rubbing a hand over his tired face. "I just feel like shit for everything that has happened to him. I couldn't stay in the same room with him any longer or I would be eaten up with guilt."

"Black," Severus sighed as he turned from his book. "I know I can't say much to sooth your worries. Like I've said many times in the past, you can not help what occurred. You were wrongfully imprisoned. You were withheld from your Godson. Ordered by Dumbledore to stay away from him after escaping, which you didn't listen to. Faked your own death to save him from actual heartbreak. Everything you've done is in the best interest of Harry. You never wished him harm, you never knew what was going on behind closed doors. Dumbledore made sure of it."

Sirius sighed as he wiped a stray tear away. He hang his head, his long hair shielding his face from the other male in the room.

"Try not to let the guilt eat you up," Severus said as he turned back to the book. "Instead think of the future and how you can help him from now on."

Sirius nodded his head, letting the words sink in to his mind. He let the silence go on for a little longer before a question begun to burn within him.

"What are you reading?" Sirius asked.

"I'm research dark spells," Severus murmured as he focused on a particular spell. "Trying to find what spell that Death Eater used on Harry."

"Can I help?" Sirius asked apprehensively.

Severus conjured a spare chair out of a quill before placing two books in front of the chair. He continued to read through his current book after moving on from the spell that had caught his eye, finding it be useless.

"We are looking for any spell that mentions it is invisible," Severus said as he summoned two more pieces of parchments and two self-inking quills. "Or anything that starts with Inter. Write any of your findings down, make sure to include page number and book name."

Sirius nodded as he begun to read in silence, occasionally scribbling something down and sighing. The two got lost in the research for hours. Their stomachs begun to rumble as it neared dinner time, yet neither put down their quills.

"Sirius? Severus?" a small voice asked from the doorway.

The two turned in unison, one jumping in his seat from the surprise while the other didn't react. Harry stood in the doorway with the quilt thrown over his shoulders, hugging to his body to keep him warm. He looked so small standing there by himself.

"How are you feeling?" Sirius asked as he stood up, briefly stretching before he walked over to his Godson and hugged him.

"Better," Harry yawned as he leaned in to the hug.

Harry stood still in Sirius embrace with his eyes focused on the other man sitting at the work bench. He watched as some emotion passed through the former Potions Professor's eyes before being replaced by nothing. Harry frowned as studied the blank face.

"Let go of the boy Black," Severus said after a minute with a hint of amusement in his voice.

"Sorry," Sirius whispered before laughing.

Harry couldn't help but smile as he watched his Godfather let go of him and breaking down in hysterics. Harry patted the man on his shoulder to calm him down, while sending an amused smile in Severus's direction. He felt his stomach clench as he saw a returned smirk from the other.

"Sorry," Sirius finally calmed down. "Sorry, it's just been so long since I last hugged anyone."

"Awe, are you telling me you and Severus never hugged while being cooped up in here?" Harry chuckled before he registered what he just said.

"Merlin no," Sirius laughed, making a disgusted face. "No, I mean I have hugged people since being here."

"Yeah the people you find at muggle bars," Severus snorted as he turned around to go back to the research while half listening to the conversation.

"You can speak for yourself," Sirius snorted himself. "Bring home men at midnight t- Ow! What was that for?" Sirius cried out as he rubbed his arm where a book had hit him at full speed.

"I'd prefer if you do not spill my private information in front of Mr. Potter," Severus said without turning around, his tone and demeanor completely changing. "Especial one to do with my love life."

"Love life my ass, more lik-" Sirius cut himself off as another book flew towards him. He caught it before floating it back to the work bench with the other book. "Sorry, couldn't help it."

"Try harder," Severus murmured as he wrote down a spell he had just read about.

"Will do," Sirius said.

Harry watched the exchanged with a frown. Everything that had just happened processing in his mind. Sirius and Severus were getting on? They weren't at each other's throats, even so much as joking or having banter between them. And then there was the fact Severus was bringing home men? Obviously to sleep with. That made Harry frown the most. He felt a knot in his stomach when he thought about it. What was that feeling? His heart hurt as well, clenching and beating so hard. What was going on with him?

"I'll order some dinner," Sirius said, bringing Harry out of his thoughts. "Come on Harry. Let's leave the Bat to his books."

Sirius closed the door just in time as a third book came flying towards them. The book hit the closed door with a loud thud before falling to the ground with a softer thud. Sirius smiled and shook his head as he led Harry back up to the living room.

"Would you like Chinese for dinner?" Sirius asked as he grabbed a phone sitting on a side table next to the couch.

"I've never tried it before," Harry replied as he sat back down in the same spot as before.

"I'll order something for you," Sirius smiled kindly at the younger. "Would you like to come for a walk with me to collect it?"

"I think I'm a little too tired for that, I'm sorry," Harry said, curling up in a ball with the quilt wrapped around him nice and snug.

"That's perfectly fine, don't apologise," Sirius smiled. "You must be exhausted huh?"

Harry nodded his head, feeling his eyes getting heavy once again. He felt Sirius move and opened his eyes. Sirius was walking towards the kitchen when he saw Harry open his eyes.

"I'm just going to order the food in here," Sirius explained. "How about you rest your eyes until it arrives?"

Harry didn't need to be told twice as he let his eyes close again, feeling sleep come almost instantly and take over his whole body. He allowed himself to drift off to sleep yet again. He felt completely safe and protected where he was for the first time in a long time.

**> _< >_< >_<**

"I think I found it," a deep voice softly said nearby.

"What do you mean you think you found it?" a second voice responded with a shaky voice.

Harry yawned softly as he opened his eyes, stretching his limbs as he realised he had laid down during his sleep. A delicious scent hitting his nostrils as he inhaled. He looked to his side to see Sirius hunched over the coffee table with white plastic bags full of steaming hot food. He heard some movement and looked up to see Severus walking in from the hallway with a book opened in his hand.

"Internum Bombarda," Severus said as he reread the spell.

"What?" Harry asked sleepily as he sat up on the couch, bringing the quilt up with him. He had never heard of that spell before.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you," Severus said with a frown on his face, observing the tired look on Harry's face.

"It's fine," Harry smiled kindly at the other. "I was getting hungry anyway."

"What does it do? Is he going to okay?" Sirius asked with panic, sitting down on the other end of the couch.

Harry frowned as he looked between the worried looks on Sirius and Severus's faces.

"Internum Bombarda," Severus continued, reading from the book. "Translated from Latin as Internal Cannon. Derived from the Bombarda spell. Colour: Invisible. It causes a small explosion internally where ever the spell lands. It was commonly used on animals during hunting, however, it was used more often to torture someone as it tares apart muscles, bones, tendons. Treatment: unknown. Information last updated in 1813."

"Well there must be a treatment now, it's been many years since it was last written about," Sirius frowned after processing the information.

"I must agree," Severus sighed as he rubbed a hand over his tired face. "I can think of a few potions that can repair the damage. Maybe even a few spells to help."

"Does it say how long it takes to affect someone?" Sirius asked.

Severus shook his head, taking a seat and placing the book on the coffee table in front of him. Harry stared at the other with concern, he had never looked so tired and defeated in all the time Harry had known him.

"Have you been experiencing any pains or difficulties in your left leg?" Severus asked after some silence.

"Uh I've had a dull ache running down my left leg," Harry said after contemplating how his body actually felt.

"Let me know if it flares up," Severus nodded, leaning back and staring at the younger.

"I'm assuming you saw the invisible spell in my memories?" guessed Harry. "And that spell you just told us about is the one you think it is?"

"Mmm," he hummed. "Honestly, I did not recognize the spell, nor the words," Severus adjusted in his chair, unsettled at the unknown. "I'll have to do some more research to find out if they've published any more information. Maybe see if the newspaper or the ministry have reported anything on it. For now all we can do is monitor any symptoms until we know what we are dealing with."

Harry felt some butterflies in his stomach as the other kept saying 'we'. No one had genuinely wanted to help him without gaining something out of it for themselves. Harry's mind went to Dumbledore. The old git acted as the savouir for muggle raised witches and wizards. The only person in the world to keep young people safe from the threat of Voldemort. Harry had seen through the old gits masks from his very first year at Hogwarts. He had seen the way everything had been set up and how the old man didn't care whether he would survive this war. As long as Harry defeated Voldemort, that was all that mattered.

Then there was the Weasley's and Granger. They had never helped him willingly without being paid. Only stuck up friendship to continue to be paid. The thought made his stomach turn. He had always felt alone while at Hogwarts but could never put a finger on it. Now that he's taken a step back, he saw the pattern and hated himself for not realising it. Harry wonder just how many other people were getting a cut out of his money.

But doubt begun to start to crawl back into his mind. What if Severus wasn't doing it just to help him? What does he want out of this? Respect? Loyalty? A favour for a favour? Harry frowned at the other.

"We?" Harry asked quietly after being stuck in his thoughts for a long time.

"Yes. We. I would like to help," Severus replied. "Unless of course you wouldn't like my help. In which case I'll respect that."

Harry nodded his head slowly, truly contemplating what was being said. He didn't dare try and read the thoughts of the man in front of him. He would surely be told to leave instantly and he would not know where to go.

"I-I would appreciate the help," he said quietly.

The two fell in silence once again. Sirius summoned three plates and begun to dish up the Chinese for them all. He floated each plate to the respective person before leaning back on the couch with a sigh. He was exhausted emotionally. He hadn't been around another person other than Severus in so long that made him happy or excited. Sirius looked over at his Godson to see him take his first bite of the dinner.

"Good aye?" Sirius asked with a chuckle as he saw the widening of Harry's eyes, filled with happiness.

"Amazing," Harry said quietly before quickly consuming the food.

"Slow down," Sirius laughed after finishing his mouthful.

"Sorry," Harry said as he swallowed his mouthful, smiling sheepishly at Sirius.

The rest of the meal passed by in a comfortable silence. Harry felt his eyes start to get heavy a few minutes after he finished off the last piece of honey chicken on his plate. His body was sore, tired and weak. He knew that it would take months for him to be at full health once more. Harry placed his plate on the coffee table before settling in to the couch, quilt wrapped around his body. He looked at Severus one last time before succumbing to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

A week had passed since Harry had first apparated to Spinners End and things had been very quiet with his life for the first time in years. No one had bothered to send him letters to see where he is or how he was. The newspapers hardly mentioned him at all unless it was to do with the war. They didn't mention that no one had seen or heard from Harry since the end of the war. What hurt the most was the Daily Prophet was conducting daily interviews with the survivors of the war, yet they had not reached out to touch base with him yet.

Harry was currently sitting in the living room reading that morning's newspaper while Sirius slept in and Severus was already cooped up in his potion's lab doing who knows what. He sighed as he finished reading Neville's account of the war and what life had been like since the victory. From the looks of it, Dumbledore's Army was playing an active part in helping to rebuild and clean up Hogwarts, as well as alumni and Ministry workers. A lot of progress had been made in the two weeks.

Looking around the room, Harry sighed as he found nothing to keep his bored mind entertained. He stood up and walked down the hallway, approaching the top of the staircase that leads down to the personal potions lab. Harry sighed once more before tentatively and quietly walking down, dragging his hand along the cold stone walls. Harry stood on the last step and stared at the closed door in front of him. He wondered what the man was doing on the other side. Was it even safe for him to go in? Was his presence welcome?

"You may enter if you wish," a deep voice drawled from inside the potions lab.

Harry couldn't help but smile as he took a few steps forwards to the door, opening it without any more hesitation in his step. He quickly examined the entire room, looking for any danger, before he froze when he realised what he was doing. Harry had picked up an annoying habit thanks to being on the run while Horcrux hunting. He had caught himself doing this a few times while being Spinner's End. He walked over to Severus who was hunched over his work bench.

"More research?" Harry asked, placing one hand on the bench, the other on the back of Severus's chair and leaning down slightly to examine the text book.

"Mmmm," Severus hummed, barely paying attention to the other as he jotted down a note in his ever growing list.

"Have you had any luck with these newer books?" Harry asked, gliding over the page, catchy words here and there.

"No," Severus sighed as he placed down his quill and turned to look at the younger.

Severus froze in his place when he realised how close Harry actually was to him. Harry's neck was mere inches from his own face and Harry's chest was almost touching his shoulder. Severus gulped silently as he inhaled the scent of strawberries, honey and oak. Severus shifted slightly in his chair, trying to move away as much as possible, but didn't achieve any more distance from the other.

Harry turned his head to look at the Potions Master to see why he was moving around so much. He too froze as he noticed the close proximity he was in to his old professor. Harry gulped, less discreetly, and couldn't help but stare in to the beautifully dark orbs that were Severus's eyes. He subconsciously flicked his tongue out over his bottom lip, pulling it back in to bite on.

Severus's eyes moved from observing the bright green eyes right in front of him to the small movements of his mouth. He could feel his heart beat a little faster than it usually did at seeing the soft, plump lip being bit. Severus couldn't help the frown on his face as imagines of biting that himself came rushing in to his mind.

"Sorry," Harry whispered after another second, moving away so he wasn't leaning over the other anymore.

Severus turned his head back to his notes, continuing on with his work as if nothing happened. Harry had seen the frown appear on the other's face. With the few days he has spent here, he had noticed Severus only shows a frown when he is deep in thought and let's his passive mask slip. Harry had gotten so lost in his own thoughts, imagining doing things to the man in front of him, that he didn't realise he was totally invading the personal space of Severus Snape; a man who likes his privacy and personal space very much.

"You look tired," Harry said after the silence dragged on.

"I have not slept," Severus said, refusing to look at Harry.

"Why not?" concern laced throughout Harry's voice.

"Research," Severus mumbled, quickly finding where he had last read in the text book.

"Severus," Harry said, without any response. He sighed before conjuring a chair to sit on. "Severus look at me."

Severus paused in his reading, before reluctantly turning his head to look in the direction of the younger, but not directly at him.

"I appreciate your help in this process of trying to find information on this spell," Harry started, staring at the black eyes that refused to make eye contact. "But I do not want you wearing yourself out by skipping meals or missing sleep. It's not worth it. What good are you if you are passed out on the floor from sleep deprivation. I don't want you putting yourself through this just to help me. I've seen enough people deprive themselves, and worse, because of this war. Please go get some rest."

Severus sighed as he brought a hand up to his face. He tiredly ran his hand down his face, feeling the effects of staying awake for too long finally catching up with him. Severus looked up at last in to the green eyes, shinning with concern and respect. He nodded tiredly yet didn't move. Harry chuckled lightly as he stood up and extended a hand.

"Come on," Harry said with a smile on his face. "Let's get you out of this room you dungeon dweller."

The corner of Severus's lip twitched before his passive mask was firm in place. No longer looking tired a part from the bags under his eyes. He tentatively reached his hand up to land in Harry's smaller one. Finding the strength from deep down, he stood up before allowing himself to be lead up one set of stairs and the another. Harry walked to Severus's bedroom door, pausing outside of it and turning around to look the older man.

"Get some good rest," Harry whispered, conscious of keeping his voice down as to not disturb his sleeping Godfather. "I'll see you later."

With that, Harry smiled and walked off further down the hallway to the bedroom he was staying in. He paused at the door, turning to give one last smile at Severus before entering his own bedroom. A second after sitting down on his bed, he heard the soft click from down the hall of Severus's door. Harry couldn't wipe the smile off of his face. His thoughts never straying far from his old professor.

**> _< >_< >_<**

Harry made his way down stairs two hours later to find Sirius sitting on the kitchen bench, swinging his feet like a child. Sirius looked like he was in his own little world as he didn't even hear Harry come down stairs. The man in question jumped from fright as Harry cleared his throat.

"Shit, you bastard" Sirius yelped as he placed a hand on his heart, before covering his mouth as he realised what he said. "Sorry, I didn't mean to swear."

"I'm almost 18 Siri," Harry chuckled light-heartedly as he walked over to the kitchen table and sat in the chair like a normal person. "Are you even allowed to sit there?"

"No," Sirius sheepishly said with a wide smile. "The bat always yells at me. God damn party pooper he is. Don't tell him I was up here."

Harry shook his head with a smile as he listened to his grown Godfather. He smiled as he thought of Severus yelling at Sirius while the latter sheepishly climbed down from the bench.

"Have you read the paper this morning?" Harry asked after a short silence.

"I haven't been following all the shit they've been posting since the end of the war," Sirius shook his head with a frown. "Why? Is there something I should know about?"

"No, no, no," Harry calmed him down. "It's mainly just been that they've been posting interviews from the survivors of the war. No official record of who lost their life. Just a lot of bollocks reporting and coverage in my opinion. Not worth a read."

"Have they sent a letter to request an interview with you yet?" Sirius asked, noticing the slightly bitter tone.

Harry shook his head, biting his lip. He presumed that he should have been one of the first person's the newspaper outlets would want to get in contact with. Yet he presumed wrong. It felt weird. He was the Saviour of the Wizarding World, sacrificing his life to save people, yet no one cared for him anymore.

"How does that make you feel?" asked Sirius after the silence grew louder.

"It's weird, you know?" Harry murmured as he scrunched up his eyebrows, adjusting in his seat to get comfortable. "For years the Daily Prophet and other news outlets would always try to find out every intimate detail about my life to tell the public what their _Golden Boy_ ," he said with sarcasm, "their _Saviour of the Wizarding World_ , was actually like. Everyone wanted to know if I was suitable enough to entrust the lives of their young children in. To see if I was suitable to overcome the Dark Lord."

Sirius frowned as he listened, focusing his eyes on the floor in shame. This was the first time he was hearing about how Harry felt. He had never bothered when he first broke out of Azkaban and was in hiding. He never got the chance to sit down and have a decent conversation with his Godson as he was following the orders of Dumbledore. It didn't help that he was still suffering from the mental affects the Dementors had on him. He had the emotional range of a teaspoon from being around those God awful things for twelve years.

"And now look at them all," Harry continued, feeling genuine tears threaten to spill for the first time in what felt like years. "Now that I've defeated the enemy that no one could, I suddenly am not needed anymore. I am not needed to defend or protect anyone. I am not needed to take care of anyone. I am not needed to fight, to heal, to be a friend, to be there, to be alive."

Sirius looked up from the floor as he heard his Godson choke on his words, tears rolling down his cheeks like a wild rapid river. He quickly jumped down off the kitchen counter top and kneeled down in between Harry's legs. Sirius pulled Harry to him, tucking his head in to his chest as he engulfed him in a soft yet firm hug to let him know he was there. Sirius couldn't help but let a tear or two escape him as well. His heart was broken in pieces after listening to the young one speak.

"Y-You know why they haven't sent me letters?" Harry stuttered as he pulled back slightly to look Sirius in his eyes.

Sirius shook his head in confusion. Who was he talking about? Who wasn't sending letters? Harry lifted his hand before a vial floated in to the room a second later. Sirius let his arms drop to rest on Harry's legs, offering physical support. Harry wiped his tears and held his wand to his head. He quickly pulled one memory from his mind and placed it in the vial. He held it out for Sirius to take, allowing the tears to flow freely again.

"I'll come with you if you want," Harry whispered, placing his hand on top of Sirius's hand that was still on his leg.

Sirius nodded as he stood up and led the way into Severus's office. He quickly pulled out the pensive from its secret spot, pouring in the liquid and preparing himself for what he was about to witness. With a nod, Sirius and Harry entered the memory.

**_*In The Memories*_ **

Sirius opened his eyes and found himself staring at a group of red heads and a brown bushy haired girl talking in the destroyed Great Hall. He saw the memory Harry hiding as he listened in to their conversation. He looked back at the Harry he brought in with him. He nodded and nudged him to go closer to the conversation. Sirius hesitantly walked towards the Weasley's and Granger, picking up snippets of what was being said.

_"I hate him," Ginny sobbed. "It's all his fault."_

_"If only we hadn't taken those damn payments from the old man," Mrs. Weasley sobbed, shaking her head. "Maybe Fred would still be alive."_

Sirius frowned in confusion and looked back at Harry to see tears down his face again. Obviously this conversation right here is important to helping him understand who wasn't sending letters to him. He turned back and continued to listen.

_"I wish I could say to his face how much of a fucking wit he is," said Ron Weasley. "All the money in the world can't bring back my brother. He think he is so high and mighty, privileged little brat. He won't understand."_

_"I want to break off our friendship," Hermione said, her voice wavered a little. "I only stayed his friend because I was being payed. If I had never accepted the deal, I would still have my parents. It's only because I was his associate that put them at risk."_

_"I bet the lazy shit is still laying on the ground outside," Ron breathed out in anger. "Probably welling in his own self-pity while the rest of us pick up the destruction he helped make. I just want to smack some sense in to him."_

_"Ron, as much as I would appreciate you smacking some sense in to Harry, I don't think the rest of the Wizarding World would. I think they would hate you for damaging their precious little hero," Ginny hissed with disgust in her voice._

Sirius gasped at the same time the memory Harry did. Sirius looked over to the memory Harry, seeing a tear run down his face before more followed shortly. Sirius observed how small Harry looked, how sickly white he was, how broken hearted he was as he listened. Sirius felt a tear fall as his heart clenched looking at his Godson.

_"Do you think now that the war has stopped, so will the payments?" Hermione asked, a quiver in her voice._

_"That's what Dumbledore said," Mrs. Weasley said in between sobs._

_"At least I have enough money to comfortably live on my own for a year or two," Hermione continued. "I can't believe how well it worked out. We've been getting his money without him knowing."_

"Wait, what?" Sirius yelled, the statement registering in his mind suddenly. His face grew hot and no doubt it was going red. He turned to the real Harry, looking at the shame on his face that wasn't looking at him.

The memory ejected the two of them harshly. The raw emotion seeping from the two wizards probably made it a rough ejection instead of the usual easy one. Sirius stood still staring at Harry, letting everything he had just heard sink in. He felt his own tears flowing out as he stepped closer to Harry and consumed him in a massive hug.

He felt, more than heard, Harry break down crying. His sobs coming from the bottom of his gut. Sirius tuned out the sound, his heart already broken enough, as he got lost in the memory and the words. His sorrow and sympathy for his Godson quickly turning to anger and rage. He felt an overwhelming urge to hunt down those responsible for the hurt Harry was feeling.

"My alarm is going off, why are you in-" Severus stopped as he saw Harry crying in Sirius's arms, the pensive sitting on the table, a memory swirling around. "Is he okay?"

"Clearly not," Sirius snapped, lashing out at anyone right now without thinking clearly. "Harry. Harry?"

Sirius tried to call out to the teen, trying to rouse him from the state he was in. He was afraid that if he couldn't get Harry to calm down and breathe normally then he would hyperventilate. Sirius looked up at Severus with panic in his eyes. He held on to the teen tightly as he swept his concerningly light body in to his arms. Sirius carried Harry out to the living room and sat on the couch with Harry curled up on his lap, his head buried in Sirius's chest.

Severus followed the two out of his office, summoning a Calming Draught from his potions lab without a second thought. Severus leant down, his head inches from Harry's. He ran his fingers through the soft hair and out of the younger's face before he softly turned the head towards him. Severus held the potion to the distraught male's lips. He coaxed him to drink it all before softly running his hands repetitively through the hair as the potion worked it's magic. Harry was soon soundly asleep in Sirius's arms. Severus soaked up the soft and carefree look on the face of Harry Potter, feeling his heart clench.

"What the bloody hell happened to cause that panic attack?" Severus whispered as he moved to sit in his usual arm chair.

"Go have a look for yourself," Sirius whispered as anger overtook him again now that Harry was under control. "But do not go on a killing spree without me."

Severus couldn't help the surprise that came across his face for a few seconds. Luckily Sirius was too deep in thought to pay any attention to him. So Severus did as Sirius suggested. He left the room to go and view the memory. When he landed back in reality, he understood it all now. He wish he hadn't witnessed that conversation as it gave him even more reason to detest the Weasley family as well as the know-it-all Granger. He stormed back out in to the living room, quietly, and started to pace.

"That old git," Severus growled in a whisper, conscious to not wake Harry. "I never trusted him. That is even worse than what I could have imagined him capable of doing. Disgusting. And don't you ever let me see those red-headed morons and that stupid little girl."

"I think we all need a Calming Draught after that," Sirius sighed, letting the anger subside for now as he felt Harry squirm a little.

Severus sighed as he collapsed in to his chair. He stared at Harry who was thankfully still sleeping after his small outburst. He ran a hand down his tired face. Not having much sleep probably didn't help the situation.

"Let's focus on dealing with Harry and his emotions first. Than we can deal with Gringotts. Lastly we'll get some good old fashioned revenge on those bastards," Sirius whispered, his eyes gleaming as he started to plot his revenge.

"Gryffindors," Severus scoffed, no malice behind the words. In fact his eyes too had a shine to them, liking the idea of getting revenge on the ones who broke Harry after all he has been through. "Revenge is best served like a Slytherin. Think more career damaging and emotional blackmail rather than physical harm."

"That is one thing I do admire about Slytherin's," Sirius whispered with a mad smile on his face. "They know how to ruin the rest of your life."

Severus nodded back, a dark smirk settling on his face for a few minutes. The two men both lost in their on thoughts of taking revenge on the Weasleys and Granger. Severus finally came out of his thoughts and settled on watching the peacefully restful face of the sleeping Harry Potter. His heart clenched as he thought about how he desperately wanted to protect the young man from anymore harm and pain. Whether that be physical, mental or emotional, Severus didn't want Harry to experience anymore pain.


	4. Chapter 4

Slowing opening his eyes, Harry found himself laying on the couch in the quiet living room. He turned his head to the side to find Severus reading a book and Sirius staring out the window. He shifted around so he could sit up on the couch, stretching his aching muscles. He really needed to stop falling asleep on the couch.

"How are you feeling?" Sirius asked, noticing Harry was finally awake.

"What happened?" Harry lifted a hand to his booming headache, confused as to how he ended up on the couch asleep.

"Panic attack," Severus said without taking his eyes off the book. "I gave you a Calming Draught but it seemed to work a little too well. You've been asleep for four hours."

"What caused the panic attack?" Harry asked as he tried to remember what happened this morning. The memories were just out of his grasp.

"You showed me the memory of the Weasley's and Granger talking after the battle had just ended," Sirius whispered, his eyes glazing over. "You learnt how they were being paid to be your friends. Paid off with your own money."

"Oh," Harry quietly said.

The three settled in to a silence as Harry remembered what had happened that day. One of them must have placed the memory back inside his mind while he was asleep. He could see it all clearly, unlike how some parts were foggy after the memory was taken out. Harry frowned, trying to think of something else before he got upset again.

"You need to go to Gringotts," Severus broke the silence. "Talk to the goblins about this despicable situation."

Harry nodded his head solemnly. It felt, in a way, almost wrong to take action against his friends. But then his mind brought the memory back up where they claimed they were never friends. Harry sighed, looking at Sirius for support.

"I can come along if you wish," Sirius smiled.

Harry nodded again, with a smile on his face. His smile soon dropped as his heart sped up. Should he ask? What if he was rejected? Harry felt like he wouldn't be able to handle any form of rejection, even if there was a reasonable explanation. He took a deep breath as he got ready to ask.

"Can you come as well Severus?" Harry asked hesitantly, rubbing the back of his neck.

Severus looked up from his book. His left eyebrow raising was the only sign he was surprised at the request.

"I would appreciate the extra support," Harry almost whispered, feeling stupid for asking.

"I will," Severus replied as he gave a curt nod, before returning to his book. "It will have to wait until tomorrow unfortunately."

"That will give me some time to prepare for it, get my emotions under control," sheepishly said Harry, looking at Severus.

Severus nodded, showing he had heard him yet his eyes never left the pages in front of him. Harry wondered what he was reading as he tried to make out the title on cover. God his eye sight was only getting worse with age. He really needed new prescriptions as these glasses had never actually fit his needs.

Harry got up and went in to the kitchen to grab a glass of water. He gulped it down before refilling it half way. As he was sipping on it, Harry could hear a soft tapping noise on one of the windows. He went over to the curtain covering it and pulled in to the side. A brown barn owl sat on the ledge, tapping the window with his beak. Harry opened the window and the owl instantly flew in. It landed on the counter and lifted it's leg towards Harry, waiting patiently.

Harry frowned as he unravelled the letter and saw his name written in neat handwriting. As soon as the letter was detached, the owl flew out of the window without hesitation. Obviously the sender of the letter didn't need a reply straight away. Harry took his glass of water out in to the living room with the letter. He sat down on the couch and begun to open it.

"Who is it from?" Sirius asked, noticing the envelope in his hands.

"I don't know yet," Harry said distractedly as he opened the letter.

**_Dear Harry,_ **

**_I wanted to let you know that Teddy is safe with me still. I've been trying to get in contact with you for a few days, but nothing is working. I hope this owl gets to you. None of your friends know where you are, they don't seem to be in a rush to search for you either. I am pleading to Merlin that you are safe and okay, Teddy needs his Godfather._ **

**_Anyway, if this reaches you, I have some other news. Ted's, Nymphadora's and Remus' wills are going to be read next Saturday. Please come along, it'll be good to see you and make sure you are okay. I believe a letter will be sent out to in the next few days to everyone invited to the reading. If you need a support person, you can bring one person with you. Although I am presuming most of the people you might want to bring will already be there._ **

**_Please stay safe and healthy. If you need anything, let me know and I'll try my best._ **

**_Much love from Andromeda Tonks._ **

Harry closed his eyes, allowing the tears to fall down freely and silently. The letter fell from his hand as the world around him faded away.

"Harry?" Sirius asked as he quickly stood up and came to sit beside Harry.

Harry opened his eyes and looked at Sirius with his sad, teary eyes. Severus looked up from his book to see Harry once again breaking down in tears for the second time today. He saw Sirius pull the younger to his chest while staring at the fallen letter. Sirius made eye contact with Severus and nodded his head to the ground. Severus took the silent message and came over to grab the letter. Severus read through it with a frown.

"What does it say?" Sirius asked after a few seconds.

"Here," Severus held the letter out for him to take.

"Can you take him for a second?" Sirius gestured towards Harry who was crying his heart out as silently as he could against Sirius' chest.

Severus stood still in shock for a second, not knowing what to do. He slowly sat down on the other side of Harry and pried him out of Sirius' arms and into his owns. He wrapped both arms around the shaking frame and rested his head on the top of the messy hair. He inhaled sharply as he felt thin arms slowly wrap around his own sides and Harry's head nuzzling into his neck before resting against his chest. Severus cursed himself as he stayed still, trying to control his heartbeat and breathing as to not give him away.

Harry felt strong arms wrap around him before a strong musky smell hit his nostrils. He felt the urge to cuddle in to whoever was holding him, feeling safe in those arms and surrounded by that smell. He tried to hold back the moan that wanted to come out. If he wasn't so upset from the letter, then his body most certainly would have betrayed him. As time passed slowly in the safe embrace, Harry felt his emotions settle and his senses return slowly.

"Can I invite her and Teddy over?" Sirius immediately said.

Severus nodded, so caught up in his own thoughts that he barely registered the question. He watched with dazed eyes as Sirius got up and knelt in front of the floo. His attention turned from his former nemesis to the little brat in his arms. He wished he could see Harry's face, to study it while eyes weren't watching him. His heart truly shouldn't be skipping beats over a seventeen – nearly eighteen – year old. He was 20 years Harry's senior for Merlin's sake. The strong scent of strawberries, honey and oak filling his nostrils once again like this morning. Severus had to stop himself from moaning. Who knew someone could smell so sweet?

Severus was brought out of his thoughts as his fireplace came to life and a second later his ears were filled by a wailing and a screech. He looked over to see Andromeda Tonks standing in shock while holding a tiny bundle in her hands. Severus realised that the screech had come from the woman as she saw for her own eyes that Sirius was indeed breathing and alive. Teddy continued to wail and wiggle as Andromeda stood in shock.

"Sirius? It's really you?" she whispered, a tear rolling down her cheek.

"Yeah, it's me," Sirius responded as he stepped closer to engulf her in a side hug, staring down at the little bundle. "You must be Teddy!" Sirius cooed, moving some of the blanket away to take in the beautiful face of his best friend's son.

"But how?" she asked after a few seconds of shocked silence.

"How about you sit down," Sirius said with a grim look on his face. "There's a few things we need to discuss. How about Harry takes Teddy while we talk?"

"Harry?" Andromeda asked before she caught sight of the young teenage crying softly in to the chest of a familiar face. "Is he okay Severus? What's happened?"

"Unfortunately it's been quite a massive day with lots of information coming to light for the three of us," Severus said quietly, slightly embarrassed to be seen in such an intimate position with another person. "Harry? Harry, sit up so you can hold Teddy."

Harry sighed before he reluctantly sat up, leaving the warm embrace. He quickly dried his eyes before smiling sheepishly at Andromeda. He watched with sparkling eyes as the heavy, wiggling bundle was placed in his arms gently. Harry looked down at the his Godson for the first time, feeling his chest tighten with happiness.

"Hi there," Harry couldn't help but coo, immediately bouncing his arms slightly to comfort the crying child. "It's okay, you're okay Teddy."

Severus felt a smile bubble up under the surface under his mask. He withheld it but allowed the corner of his lip to twitch. He lent over towards Harry and looked at the little baby boy in his arms. After a few seconds of comforting Teddy, he settled down and stopped crying. He begun to sleep again, his features taken over by a peaceful look.

"I can't believe he is three weeks and two days old," Harry smiled down at the little one, before looking up to Andromeda.

"It feels much longer," Andromeda sighed, taking a seat in the armchair Sirius signalled to while he himself sat down in Severus' usual armchair.

"I'm sure it does," Sirius grimaced. "How have you been holding up?"

"I've been trying my best," she sighed, relaxing back in to the chair as exhaustion took over. "I don't think I've truly accepted that they are both gone. I have been so caught up in taking care of Teddy."

The four settled in to a sombre silence, each thinking back on the war and the ones they have lost. Harry felt a tear fall down his face. He quickly wiped it away before it could land on the baby. Harry couldn't help but smile after Teddy yawned.

"Let me know if you ever need a break," Harry said without looking up. "I'd be happy to look after him."

"As would I," Sirius said immediately.

"Sirius Black looking after a baby?" Andromeda snorted. "I don't think so."

Severus snorted as Sirius' face begun to turn a red shade. Harry shook his head and nudged Severus gently with his elbow.

"What?" Severus asked, looking down with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Stop enjoying yourself at his expense," Harry smirked, knowing the man all too well.

Severus smirked before turning his attention back to the others. His mind, however, never straying far from the smirk Harry directed his way. After catching himself spaced out, Severus mentally slapped himself as he re-joined the current argument Andromeda and Sirius were having over the latter being able to babysit.

Instead of listening to the conversation, Harry paid attention to Teddy, seeing him start to wake a little in his arms. He begun to sway him gently to soothe him back to sleep. He too begun to feel tired and couldn't help the yawn that escaped him. Harry looked around on the couch before shifting down a little. He adjusted Teddy in his arms so his little head was resting against his chest, with his hands supporting the head, neck and back. He swung his legs up on to the couch and slowly laid down with his head resting in Severus's lap.

Severus stiffened as he felt a head on his lap. He looked down to find Harry staring up at him with a smile and Teddy resting peacefully on his chest. His heart skipped a beat or several before he forced himself to relax. Severus tried his best to ignore Harry as he turned his attention to thinking of gross potion ingredients. He slapped himself mentally again for allowing any arousal to surface at all.

Harry looked at Teddy one last time before he closed his eyes as the tiredness took control. He slowly drifted in to a peaceful sleep just like his little Godson was. He didn't even stir when Andromeda floated a blanket on top of him and Teddy to keep them warm.

"How is he?" she asked grimacing at the anticipation of the answer.

"Not good," Sirius sighed, running a hand down his face. "You were right, by the way."

"About what?" she asked with frown.

"His friends not knowing where he is or in a hurry to find him," Sirius said. "He's been here for a week and three days and no contact, no letter, no search. After he left Hogwarts, he spent a week on his own with no food or water. It's a miracle he is here."

"Merlin," she whispered, staring at the young adult with sad eyes.

"But he has showed us a memory today," Sirius continued after a few seconds of silence. "After the war ended. He was in the Great Hall when he overheard a conversation between the Weasley's and Hermione Granger."

Both Sirius and Severus had to stop themselves from sneering. Andromeda looked between the two of them as she sensed the flare in magic and the entire mood of the room change. She noticed that Severus had subconsciously begun to run a hand through Harry's hair while he tried to reign in his magic.

"What happened?" she asked with caution.

"It was revealed Dumbledore paid both the Weasley's and Ms Granger with money to be Harry's friend," Severus said with a small growl in his voice, sneering out of disgust. "The payments were taken out of Harry's own account unknowingly."

"Are you serious?" she cried out in shock before adjusting her tone as to not wake the sleeping boys. "Is he going to Gringotts?"

"Tomorrow," Severus replied, nodding sombrely.

"The poor boy has been through enough loss," sadly said Sirius as he shook his head. "Now he finds out his two best friends and their family were paid to be kind and help him."

"I couldn't even begin to imagine how he must be feeling," Andromeda sighed.

They settled in to a small silence, all of them looking at Harry sleeping peacefully.

"Dumbledore must have been his magical guardian to have access to the accounts, right?" Sirius suddenly said as something dawned on him.

"Obviously," Severus rolled his eyes. "Did that only just occur to you?"

"Yes," Sirius frowned, ignoring the comment. "But something else just occurred to me."

"Do tell," Severus said as his interest peaked a little.

"Did either of you attend the will reading of James or Lily?" Sirius asked slowly.

"No," Andromeda frowned, wondering what direction this conversation was heading.

"I assumed I was not invited due to my falling out with Lily," Severus responded with a frown.

"I know for a fact both of you were included on the list of attendees," Sirius continued slowly, gathering his thoughts. "Unless it was changed, but even I did not receive a notification of the will reading while in Azkaban. I know James and Lily made it clear that the secret keeper was Peter Pettigrew and not myself."

"How odd," Andromeda said as she tried to figure out why none of them were notified.

"Unless of course, a certain someone stopped the reading and allowed me to rot in Azkaban so Harry couldn't be left with me to raise," Sirius whispered loud enough for the other two to hear.

"Dumbledore," Severus whispered quietly.

"My thoughts exactly," Sirius nodded with a frown. "But why?"

"He was always going on about 'The Greater Good' and that he must do what is necessary because he knew the Dark Lord was to return," Severus replied with a frown of his own.

"What is necessary?" Sirius asked. "Do you know what he meant by that?"

"I have a suspicious it has something to do with Harry being raised at the Dursley's," said Severus. "I have come to learn that his home life at the Dursley's were... not suitable. But to what extent, I do not know. Only rumours."

"Rumours of what?" Andromeda budded in to the conversation.

"I heard reports of Harry being locked in a bedroom with bars on the window so neither he or his owl could espace. The Weasley twins pulled the bars off during his second year with their fathers' magic car," Severus replied grimly. "I heard of a mention his belongs were often locked under a cupboard under the stairs. When those were recovered one time, there were drawings from a little child and broken toy soldiers. The rumours have spread in the order meetings that he did not always stay in that bedroom upstairs."

"Merlin," Andromeda whispered, looking at Harry with sympathy.

"Like I said," Severus begun, "they are only rumours I have heard. And most from the twins who are known to exaggerate."

"I hope to Merlin they are only rumours and not real," Sirius shuddered. "Even a small fragment of truth would make me sick."

"Indeed," agreed Severus.

The three settled in to an uncomfortable silence as all the information whirled around their heads, trying to process everything.

"I suggest looking in to the will when you are at Gringotts tomorrow," Andromeda broke the silence, standing up and straightening her dress.

"Don't you worry, I will be doing that," Sirius said with a fire in his eyes.

"I must go," she said approaching the couch. "It is about dinner time for Teddy and soon his bed time."

"Harry," Severus said gently, realising his hand was still carding through the soft hair. "Harry, wake up."

"Mmmmm," Harry groaned yet didn't open his eyes.

"Harry I have to go home now with Teddy," Andromeda smiled down softly at him.

"Mmmm," Harry groaned as he slowly opened his eyes and sat up.

Harry stood up after a few seconds and gently passed over the still sleeping Teddy. He smiled down at his Godson before placing a gentle kiss on his forehead.

"Be a good boy," Harry whispered as he straightened up. "And floo me anytime if you need me to look after him."

"Thank you dear," she smiled as she walked over towards the fireplace. "Take care of yourself, Harry. Teddy needs a strong and healthy Godfather."

Harry smiled and nodded, watching her disappearing in flames. He sat down with a sigh before laying back down on the couch, resting his head back on Severus's lap. He pulled the blanket back over him and turned on his side, facing the couch's back.

Severus shook his head while staring at the other in his lap. He looked up at Sirius and saw a frown on his face. He quickly looked away, not wanting to understand what was going through his mind.

"Dinner time," Sirius said as he stood up and stretched his back. "What do you want, Harry?"

"Tired," Harry mumbled, squirming a little more to get comfortable.

"Huh?" Sirius asked. "What did you say?"

"Too tired to eat," he mumbled again, this time a little louder.

"Don't be a brat," Severus said. "No more skipping meals. Now what do you want to eat for dinner tonight?"

"Not a brat," he huffed before sighing as he gave in. "Some steak and vegetables."

"Alright," Sirius smiled. "I'll order from Tommy's because I feel like a parmigiana. What do you want from there?"

"A steak and a salad will be fine, thanks," Severus replied, watching the other go in to the kitchen to order the food.

"They said twenty minutes," Sirius replied as he summoned his coat from upstairs. "But I'll head down now. I need a walk after everything that has happened today."

Severus nodded his head to acknowledge he understood. He watched Sirius leave the house, before sighing. He relaxed a little in to the couch and let his head fall back. He heard Harry sigh as well before shifting slightly on his lap. He bit his lip to stop any moan escaping.

"Don't get too comfortable," Severus said, looking down after a minute of Harry moving around. "Dinner will be here soon."

"I don't care," Harry sighed as he looked up at Severus with tired eyes. He bit his lip as he contemplated asking the question on his mind. "C-Can you rub my head again?"

Severus froze in shock. He let the question process as he stared at the worried green eyes.

"It's just that you doing that helped me relax earlier," Harry said, biting his lip harder. "And I'm not used to kind touches like that."

Severus continued to stare into the green eyes, trying his hardest to not look at the bit lip or allow his arousal to surface. He nodded slowly before lifting his hand and ran it tentatively through the soft hair.

Harry instantly sighed as he felt the touch. He closed his eyes and shifted around again to get in a position he could completed relax in. He ended up snuggling all the way in to Severus' hip, liking feeling close to him.


	5. Chapter 5

It was 5am and Harry was wide awake, unable to fall back to sleep due to his anxiety about the day ahead. He decided to get dressed after a quick show, then eat some breakfast to keep himself as preoccupied as possible. As he made his way in to the kitchen, he found that he was not the only one awake. Severus and Sirius were sitting at the kitchen table in silence with steaming mugs of coffee.

"Good morning," Sirius smiled at the sight of his Godson. "Would you like some tea or coffee? The kettle is still hot."

"I'll get myself a tea," Harry smiled as he begun to prepare some toast as well as his tea.

"How did you sleep?" Sirius asked.

"Not the best," he responded. "My mind was thinking about everything that could happen."

"I understand that," he sighed. "Just know that whatever happens, will happen. Whether it be good, bad or ugly, we will be right there beside you."

"I really do appreciate it," Harry smiled grimly as he walked over to the table and sat next to Sirius.

"We need to talk before we leave," Severus said quietly.

"About what?" asked Harry with concern.

"What you will do if the evidence can be produced," he replied instantly to soothe the worried man. "Shall you wish to press charges? Go straight to a trusted reporter? Or you could just have Gringotts deal with the matter themselves."

Harry sat in silence, chewing on his toast for a few seconds. He looked between the other two men with a frown on his face.

"I don't know," he said after swallowing his mouthful. "It's weird, you know? They were my best friends, my only friends. And to know they might have been in on Dumbledore's plan is so strange. It honestly feels almost wrong to press charges, but I think I should. Why should they get away with it just because I let my emotions get in the way?"

"I think you are doing the right thing, Harry," Sirius smiled, placing his hand on Harry's shoulder to offer him support. "It's not fair what Dumbledore did, and it wasn't fair they accepted it."

"Indeed," Severus sneered. "I suggest allowing both Gringotts and the Minister for Magic himself to investigate. That way karma can run its course twice."

"Slytherin's" snorted Sirius while shaking his head.

"Hey," Harry laughed, hitting Sirius' arm gently. "Slytherin's are the most cunning people I know. The Sorting Hat almost placed me in Slytherin, actually."

Severus snorted after hearing that while Sirius choked on a mouthful of his coffee. Harry patted his back until he was able to breathe normally again. Sirius turned to Harry with wide eyes.

"Are you joking," Sirius asked.

"One hundred percent serious," he replied with a smirk. "I was naïve to believe going in to the Slytherin house meant you were evil. Something I regret thinking and wished I could have gone with the Sorting Hat to be in the rightful house. I would have learnt some much more and reached my full potential."

"I am not hearing this," he whispered, clenching his eyes shut. "This isn't real."

"Oh hush," laughed Harry, finishing his breakfast. "Being a Slytherin isn't bad. Many traits do come in handy. How do you think I survived being on the run for so long?"

"Definitely not with your stupid Gryffindor bravery," Severus interjected, winding up Sirius even more. He smirked at Harry when the other man in the room almost turned completely red in the face.

"I do agree with Severus," Harry smirked back. "There were many times I had to think differently then how I had been while on the run. Hermione and Ron thought I was acting different after wearing the Horcrux around my neck. Part of it was. But part of it was me realising if I wanted to survive, I needed to adapt to the environment, to outsmart my enemies, to be strategic rather than idiotically brave."

"If you put it that way," begun Sirius with a frown, "Then I can understand. But to hear that my Godson was almost a Slytherin, I don't want to hear about."

"Whatever helps you sleep at night," he laughed, satisfied he had wound up the man enough.

"It will," Sirius sighed as he ran a hand down his tired looking face.

"Shall we consider leaving soon?" Harry sobered up, his nerves taking over.

"Yes," Severus said as he got up from the table. "The sooner we leave, the sooner we can start the process."

Harry nodded as he too got up. He quickly gathered all of the plates and cups, hand washing them in the sink before heading out in to the lounge room. Summoning his coat, Harry put it on and breathed out deeply.

"You will be okay," Sirius smiled.

"Thank you," Harry said, too nervous to smile back.

"Floo or apparate?" Severus asked after putting his own coat on.

"Floo to the Leaky Cauldron and walk from there," Sirius replied as he made his way to the fireplace.

"Wait," Harry paused, concern shinning in his eyes. "Are you two going to wear glamour's or just walk around as is?"

"As is," Severus replied with a little bite in his voice. "I do not care who sees him or myself. News will spread eventually."

"I agree," Sirius nodded. "I can't keep hiding forever, Harry."

"Okay," sighed Harry. "Let's go then. But be careful."

"There's no need to worry," Sirius smiled warmly, stepping in to the fireplace with a handful of floo powder.

Harry nodded at him before the other was whisked away in another second. Harry turned around to Severus and smiled sadly. The other approached him slowly before engulfing him in a hug.

"You will be fine," Severus said in the silence before pulling away and disappearing in to the floo network.

Harry closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He replayed that moment over and over in his head to give him the extra bit of courage he needed. He remembered the strong, musky scent of Severus. The vibrations of his deep voice deep within his chest. The warmth of being held so close to another human. Harry shook his head as he turned towards the floo, grabbing a handful of floo powder and stepped in.

"The Leaky Cauldron," said Harry as he threw down the powder.

**> _< >_< >_<**

Stumbling out the other side of the floo network, Harry looked up sheepishly to find Sirius and Severus staring in amusement. Harry quickly cleaned himself off of soot, before nodding confidently to himself and leading the way out to the courtyard. After tapping the right bricks, the three men made their way swiftly down Diagon Alley towards the overpowering and magnificent building of Gringotts.

Not many witches or wizards were in the alleyway. Harry conclude that most would be at home mourning the loss of their loved ones or at Hogwarts helping to rebuild. The ones that were there paid no attention as they worked on repairing broken parts of their shops and cleaning up debris. The three men had already scaled the stairs of Gringotts and made their way inside before anyone could notice them.

Their shoes clicked loudly on the polished marble floors as they made their way passed the entrance hall and to the teller that was waiting patiently for them. Harry stood in front of the goblin that was staring passively down at him with Sirius and Severus right behind him. The goblin lifted an eyebrow, waiting for one of the three men to speak.

"Ah, could I speak to the Head Goblin of Gringotts," Harry asked nervously, his heart pounding a million miles an hour.

"In regards to what?" the goblin bit out ferociously.

"In regards to the Potter Vaults and estates," he replied, fidgeting with his hands.

The goblin merely got off his chair without saying a thing and headed down a corridor. He disappeared for a minute before he arrived back with a familiar goblin. The teller walked back to his desk and begun to fill out paperwork, ignoring the wizards.

"Mr Potter," the Head Goblin smiled, showing off his razor sharp teeth. "This way if you will."

The trio instantly moved to follow the goblin down the hallway and in to a small office with three chairs. Harry sat in the middle chair that was gestured to by the Head Goblin as he sat behind his dark, wooden desk.

"What may I have the honours of doing for you today, Mr Potter?" the Head Goblin smiled.

"There are a few things I need in order immediately," Harry sat up straight in his chair, his face impassive but his eyes gave away how truly angry he was.

"Of course," he responded, worry filling his voice. "I will do my absolute best to assist you."

"Firstly," Harry started after a few seconds of silence. "I would like a full list of all transactions from my vault dating back to when it was opened."

"Would you only like the trust vault, or all of the vaults in your possession?" the Head Goblin immediately started rummaging in the desk draw, trying to find the files while waiting for a response.

"I have more than one vault?" he said taken aback.

"Of course," he paused in his rummaging to look up at Harry. "We send monthly updates on all of your accounts. Have you not received them?"

"No," Harry whispered before clearing his voice. "I have never received a letter from Gringotts."

"Are you saying that for nearly eighteen years, you have never received a letter, not even one?" Sirius asked, disbelief in his voice.

Harry shook his head, confused at the situation unfolding. He looked at the Head Goblin who was frowning as well.

"Let me investigate the address they were sent to. I won't be long," the Head Goblin hopped off his chair and left the room.

"Do you think that Dumbledore withheld them?" Sirius asked after a tense silence.

"Yes," both Harry and Severus said in unison.

Sirius nodded his head as he got lost in his own thoughts. The silence continued to stretch on for a while until finally the Head Goblin came back in with a stack of paper.

"Our records show that the letters have only gone to two address's in your lifetime," he said as he got back up on his chair and placed the paper neatly in front of him. "The first is obviously where you lived as a baby in Godric Hollows. And the second address was always sent to the Headmaster's office at Hogwarts as Albus Dumbledore was your elected magical guardian. However we always sent a spare copy to the magical guardian to pass on to the actually account holder."

"Merlin," Sirius whispered, pinching the bridge of his nose. "I can't believe it."

"Neither can I," Severus commented. "But I had a gut feeling it would be true."

"That what would be true, if you don't mind me asking?" the Head Goblin asked with a frown, overhearing the conversation.

"Dumbledore appointed as Harry's magical guardian and having full control over his accounts," Severus replied with a sneer.

"Are you meaning to tell me Harry was not aware of any of the accounts transactions, or worse that he never knew Albus Dumbledore was his magical guardian?" he asked with shock, the colour draining out of his face.

"Yes," Harry spoke up, also in shock.

"My, oh my," the Head Goblin gasped.

"The main reason we are here today is to investigate whether or not Dumbledore took money out of my vault," Harry paused. "No my vaults, and gave money to the Weasley family as well as Hermione Granger for years."

"That's impossible," he shook his head, but stopped as realisation dawned on him. "The only way an account holder can send long term payments is to have signatures every three months to continue the payment plan. I can assume I know the answer, but I need to ask anyway. Did you receive any letters asking to renew the payment plan?"

"No," Harry sighed. "Can you highlight any transactions from my vaults that go to any of the Weasley family members or Hermione Granger."

The Head Goblin clicked his finger before passing over a stack of papers to the tense young man. While Harry begun to read over the papers, the Head Goblin left the room to locate the two other goblins that were in charge of the Weasley and Granger accounts.

"Results?" Severus asked, no longer able to stay quiet.

"Money was sent directly to Granger's account dating back to our first year at Hogwarts," Harry mumbled as his eyes glided over the pages. "And it looks like money was sent to several different accounts of the Weasley family."

"Who received it?" Sirius interjected, just as eager to find out.

"Well it went to Ginny when she started at Hogwarts by the looks of it, and it stopped the night the war ended," Harry ran his finger along all the different highlighted names, his mind overwhelmed by the information. "To Fred and George the year before I started Hogwarts all the way up to when they left Hogwarts. Percy received payments for one year which was my first year at Hogwarts. Payments were sent to Ron the year before we started Hogwarts, all the way up to the end of the war. Lastly, and probably the hardest to read, Mrs. and Mr. Weasley were receiving payments for a lengthy time. They started a few months after my parents died and ended the night of the war."

"What?" Sirius asked after a shocked silence.

"Yeah, they've been receiving it for that long," he sighed, scrunching his forehead up in anger.

"Wait a second," Severus's face went blank, pale. "If Dumbledore died, how was the payment plan maintained? Where were the letters sent then?"

All three looked at each other in puzzlement. Their minds were reeling, trying to figure out the answer. Just then, two goblins entered the room with the Head Goblin. The two new goblins summoned a chair either side of the Head Goblin.

"Do you have a copy of all of the approvements for the payment plan to continue?" Harry asked immediately, panic and fury evident in his eyes.

"We do," the Head Goblin nodded, summoning the documents. "However, before we hand them over, may you please show us your signature. We would like to compare all of the signatures."

Harry nodded as he grabbed the self-inking quill and parchment that was placed in front of him. He quickly and neatly jotted down his signature 'H. J. Potter' in a swirl of fancy yet legible letters. Shoving the parchment towards the Head Goblin, he held out his hand for the documents. After receiving the pile, he immediately started to flicker through them, scrunching his face as he went.

"These aren't my signatures," Harry mumbled, pulling out one dated from three years ago to show the Head Goblin.

The Head Goblin lay the parchment and the earlier signature side by side, eyebrows shooting up immediately. Indeed it was very clear to see the differences between the two. While the one Harry provided them was written in cursive and contained the letters 'H. J. Potter', the other was written out in print and contained the letters 'Harry Potter'. The three goblins looked between each other, disbelief running through them.

"Look at these ones," Harry said as he shook his head. "These were from six months ago. Compare this to the other two."

Harry handed over the parchment, his hand shaking with anger. The Head Goblin placed it next to the other two and shook his head in shock. The signature on this one was completely different from the others. It was written in cursive and in barely legible handwriting was 'H.Potter.'. The three goblins looked at each other before silently nodding, knowing what action was needed to be done.

"There is something we can do to confirm who wrote these signatures," the Head Goblin said. "We have a unique branch of magic to trace the magical signature of any witch or wizard that has written on the paper."

"Really?" Harry asked in astonishment. "Let's do it then."

The Head Goblin nodded, leaning forwards in his chair and hovering both his hands over the parchment that Harry had written on minutes prior. He closed his eyes as he concentrated on the difficult magic. After a minute of silence, the parchment begun to glow a green colour, reminiscent of Harry's own green eyes. The Head Goblin opened his eyes and removed his hands from above the parchment. A second later in a green mist, letters started appearing from thin air.

"Harry Potter," the Head Goblin read out. "As excepted."

Without hesitation, the Head Goblin started the process again with the second parchment that was from three years ago. After a minute, an almost transparent blue light engulfed the parchment. Soon the same mist started to rise as letters formed one at a time.

"Albus Dumbledore," the Head Goblin almost growled out.

"No shock there," Severus spat under his breath.

After taking a breath to calm himself, the Head Goblin hovered his hands over the third and final parchments. The silence was tense, everyone in the room wondering who's name was going to appear. A darker blue than before started to glow around the parchment. They all held their breaths as the mist appeared. Unconsciously the three men leaned forwards in their seats, trying to make out the letters.

"Arthur Weasley," the Head Goblin said as he opened his eyes.

"What?" Harry asked with shock.

"Arthur Weasley must have taken over once Dumbledore died," Severus pinched the bridge of his nose. "I cannot believe this."

"We can lunch a full investigation in to where all this money has gone and who was involved," the Head Goblin said. "I have with me the two goblins that handle all of the Weasley's accounts. Together, we will work to get justice for you."

"Thank you," mumbled Harry, a frown on his face.

"I am truly sorry Mr. Potter," he continued to say after a second of silence. "Is there anything else we can do for you today?"

"There is one more thing I need to enquire about," he said as he sat up straighter in his seat, sobering up and pushing back his emotions for now. "Has the will of my Mother and Father been read?"

The Head Goblin reached down in to his desk draw and pulled out a large, yellow envelope. The official seal of Gringotts still untouched. Harry saw the names of his parents written in thick black ink.

"How unusual," the Head Goblin murmured. "Normally the will would have been read by now."

"Unfortunately nothing is normal when it comes to me," he chuckled darkly. "Can we arrange the will reading?"

"Of course," he said as he signalled for the other two goblins to leave the room. "When would you like it to be read?"

"I understand that Remus and Tonks wills will be read soon," he said with a quiver in his voice. "Would it be possible to do it on the same day? Maybe after their wills have been read."

"Certainly," he shuffled for some papers in his other desk draw. "For you, I will make it happen."

"I appreciate everything you have done," he said with a small smile, standing up. "May your gold always flow."

"May your opportunities always flourish," the Head Goblin nodded as he busied himself arranging all of the paperwork.

Sirius and Severus followed Harry out in to the main lobby, silently appreciating the authority and respect Harry had carried himself with throughout the entire meeting. Sirius knew that he, himself, would have absolutely lost control if that was him in that position.

"Do you have the energy to apparate?" Severus asked quietly.

Harry shook his head no. He was beginning to feel emotionally exhausted. Everything he had learnt during that meeting hadn't truly sunk in yet. His mind was reeling with all of the information, consumed by a mix of so many emotions. From anger to hurt, to relief to spite. It was almost as if Harry was walking in a daze as he left Gringotts.

**> _< >_< >_<**

He barely registered the hand on his shoulder or the fact he was side apparated in to the Atrium inside of the Ministry of Magic. He was led all the way to a desk where a witch sat silently sorting through paperwork.

"May I help you?" the witch asked without looking up.

"I require an urgent meeting with the Minister of Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt," Harry said after Sirius slapped the back of his head to get him back to earth.

"I'm sorry, but that won't be pos-" the witch said before she finally looked up. "Oh Merlin, Mr. Potter! I will see what I can do for you."

The witch stood up with immediately with a furious blush on her face. She disappeared in to the floo network in a hurry. Sirius chuckled as he shook his head.

"I can't believe that," he said. "Her attitude changed so quickly."

"Perks of being the one and only Harry Potter I guess," Harry said with a slight sneer.

"Mmmmmm," Severus hummed in agreement.

The floo the witch had disappeared in to came to life as she reappeared, stumbling a little on her way out. She flicked the soot off her shoulders and adjusted her silky green dress.

"The Minister is waiting for you. Level one, as you know," she said in a hurry. Just as the three men started to turn around, she spoke up again. "I'm so sorry, Mr. Potter! I didn't mean to-"

"It's fine, just forget about it," Harry sighed, making his way quickly to the elevators.

The three of them hastily made their way down to level one, ignoring the stares, gasps and whispering. They walked up to the door of the Minister of Magic's office. Everyone cowered as they saw the intimidating presence of the trio, getting out of their way in fear of angering any of them.

"Mr. Potter," Kingsley Shacklebolt opened the door before any of them could knock. "Come in."

Kingsley stepped aside as he allowed the three men to walk in to his office. He shut the door behind them and conjured an extra chair for Sirius to sit on. Walking behind his desk and sitting down, Kingsley couldn't help but stare at the breathing Sirius Black.

"Black," Kingsley continued with a nod of acknowledgement.

"Kingsley," he smirked in response.

"I assume this urgent meeting has a nothing to do with the fact that Black and Snape are alive," he said as he leaned back in his chair, clasping his hands together.

"Very much so," Harry nodded. "This matter is in regards to the Weasley's in fact."

"How so?" he asked with a frown forming on his face.

"We have just been to Gringotts bank and uncovered a web of deception, greed, theft and fraud from the entirety of the Weasley family as well as Albus Dumbledore," he said with barely withheld anger.

"Indeed," Severus chipped in. "Gringotts are launching their own independent investigation into the matter. However I suggested we bring the evidence to the Minister himself and take legal action against them if you and your team deem there is significant evidence to persue a case."

Kingsley mused for a second on everything. He looked at the anger held on Harry's face. He knew that look very well. It was a look of pure betrayal. Nodding his head, Kingsley decided he owed Harry this for all he had done, all he had sacrificed, over the years.

"Okay," he agreed, grabbing a piece of parchment and a self-inking quill from his draw. "I will open an investigation. Let's start with from the start. Then I shall require a copy of all the memories for evidence from each of you. After then, I will send a team to Gringotts to collect evidence."

"Thank you so much," Harry sighed in relief.

"It's no problem," Kingsley smiled sadly, getting ready to start writing. "Just a heads up, however, word will spread rather fast in a few days. It will be out of my control. You know as well as I how clever a certain reporter is at collecting stories."

"Yes," he said while shaking his head. "I understand. I am prepared for whatever comes my way. As long as justice is served."

All of the men nodded their heads in understanding. Harry had to hold back all of his anger and animosity he was feeling as he begun to share the details of how he came to learn of the betrayal. Severus couldn't help but stare proudly at the young man beside him. He had been through so much, yet he was so mature. Mature than any other man he knew.

**> _< >_< >_<**

Apparating back to the safety of Severus' home, the three sighed in relief. Finally able to relax after such a stressful day. It was close to dinner and all three stomachs growled in sync at the lack of food. Sirius grinned sheepishly as he walked in to the kitchen to grab the phone.

"What do you want for dinner tonight?" he asked walking back in with a smile.

"I don't care," Harry said, rubbing his eyes. "As long as I eat before I go to sleep, I don't care what you order. I just need to be on my own for a little while. Come get me when dinner is here."

Harry made his way up the stairs and to his room. He closed the door before walking over to his bed and flopping back on to it with a huge sigh escaping him. Closing his eyes, he tried to relax, to release all the stress that was pent up inside him. But he frowned as he mind was clouded with flashes of images of a certain dark eyed man. He rolled over on his bed, groaning in frustration. Why can't he just forget about the little crush he had on the old Potions Professor and just be normal?


End file.
